Vanilla Twilight
by Laudanum Brotherhood
Summary: Aku Uzumaki Naruto, calon mahasiswa ICT. Nama yang tak asing untuk kalian? Tentu saja, aku juga salah satu pengisi rubrik di majalah ini. Kali ini, aku ingin menulis sebuah cerita. Cerita tentang seseorang yang dilihat dari kacamata kehidupanku. My first fict. For SasuNaru Day 2012. By: Ly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hay Hay Hay. Ini adalah fanfict pertama untukku. oh ya, kita berkenalan dulu. Namaku Lily. Salam kenal semuanya, ya. Fanfict pertama untukku, dan pertama untuk SasuNaru Day. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Oh ya, diharapkan untuk mendengarkan lagu Vanilla Twilight selama membaca cerita ini. kalau tidak punya, download di www. 4shared mp3/LNLa5mrl/Vanilla_twilight_-_Owl_city. htm

**Disclaimer:** Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Vanilla Twilight: Owl City

**Warning**: Shounen Ai, typo, tidak jelas.

-RL- : cerita Naruto masa kini

-RF- : cerita Naruto masa lalu alias cerita yang dibaca Kimimaro

.

Seorang pemuda pirang tertawa renyah saat temannya menyatakan akan mempertimbangkan tulisan Naruto, si pirang, untuk dimuat di salah satu rubrik fiksi.

"Jika ceritamu layak dan bagus, Naruto, aku akan memuatnya. Yah, aku sedikit terkejut, kenapa bisa kau... menulis cerita fiksi? Itu sama sekali tidak seperti kau."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Itu tetap aku, Kimimaro. Aku tak pernah berubah. Yah, aku tak terlalu berharap dimuat atau tidak, setidaknya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Ah, aku lupa, deadline untuk halamanku adalah besok. Aku harus pergi, Kimi kun, aku belum menulis paragrap terakhir. Dan, besok aku akan datang lagi dengan laporanku."

Pemuda berambut perak panjang itu hanya mengangguk dan mengijinkan Naruto pergi. Tangan putihnya mengulur, mengambil naskah cerita Naruto. Sebelum membuka covernya, Kimimaro melihat sebentar pada buku catatannya, dan merasa tidak sibuk dua jam kedepan, dia memutuskan untuk menilai tulisan sahabatnya itu.

-RF-

Aku ucapkan hai untuk teman-teman KonoChi yang sedang membaca cerita ini. Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, calon mahasiswa ICT, hahaha. Nama yang tidak asing untuk kalian, bukan? Yeah, seperti yang kalian tahu, aku juga wartawan dan pengisi rubrik WhatIDidn'tKnow di majalah kalian tercinta ini.

Tentulah kalian bertanya, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku yang seorang penulis rubrik yang selalu berisikan fakta dan kenyataan ini menulis sebuah fiksi? Aku akan menjawab, aku hanya ingin meregangkan ototku untuk sejenak dari depan Google dan membuka sedikit memori masa laluku tentang seseorang. Yah, walaupun ini kuangkat dari cerita nyata, tentulah aku akan tetap memakai nama samaran untuk seseorang disini. Aku hanya tak ingin semua orang tahu, dan kemudian bersimpati pada orang itu. Sungguh, dia adalah orang yang sangat benci dikasihani oleh orang lain. Aku tak tahu apakah kalian mengenal orang itu atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku akan menuliskannya di sini. Di rubrik FictIsFun ini. Maafkan aku jika... yah, tulisanku tidak sesantai penulis fiksi yang biasanya selalu menorehkan cerita mereka di sini, tapi yah. Aku akan berusaha.

.

Aku tak tahu, kapan tepatnya aku bertemu dan mengenal dia pertama kali. Yang jelas, aku dan dia ternyata memiliki hubungan sedarah yang, yah, bisa dikatakan sangat jauh. Kakeknya ternyata adalah adik sepupu dari nenekku. Yah, ikatan sedarah yang sangat jauh.

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenal oleh semua orang di SMP dan SMA Konohagakure. Dia dikenal sebagai siswa jenius, kaya, dan tampan. Semua orang pun menilainya sebagai pemuda yang memiliki hati yang baik karena dia memiliki ibu serta ayah yang ramah juga dikenal baik oleh orang-orang sekitar mereka. Uchiha Mikoto, ibu kandung Sasuke, seorang guru BK di salah satu SMA swasta di Konoha. Sedangkan Uchiha Shisui, ayah tiri Sasuke, seorang pengusaha dan memimpin sebuah perusahaan makanan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk membuat keluarga Uchiha disebut orang sebagai keluarga yang kaya.

Sasuke sendiri adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya yang dia tahu betul workholic. Sehingga, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja saat dia baru menginjak umur lima belas. Bekerja untuk sebuah Event organizer, dan dalam waktu setengah tahun, dia sudah menjadi idola serta pemasok banyak ide untuk dekorasi. Yah, Sasuke memang sangat kreatif.

Sasuke memang sangat kreatif. Bukan saja dalam design room, Sasuke sangat hebat dalam memainkan alat musik. Dia pernah ikut marching band, dan dia cepat disukai orang banyak karena keahlian dan ketampanannya. Itulah sebabnya, di umurnya yang kelima belas dia memiliki dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Dia diminta oleh salah satu guru di sebuah SD untuk menjadi pelatih Marching Band anak SD tersebut.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang bagus dan sangat enak didengar.

Dia juga bagus dalam menulis sastra. Dia sudah memiliki dua karya yang telah dibukukan, dan menjadi best seller di Konoha. Hanya saja, hal ini tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain aku dan tujuh temanku yang lainnya. Yah, Sasuke memakai nama pena Sarutobi Sasuke.

Yah, dia seperti seorang tokoh Gary stu.

Dia tampan, kaya, jenius, kreatif, berkharisma tinggi, disenangi banyak orang.

Tapi, sayangnya, beberapa orang memandangnya tidak sesempurna itu. Bahkan aku pun melihatnya demikian.

Sasuke pendiam. Ya, semua orang tahu itu. Dan, karena kependiamannya itu, dia menjadi seorang anti sosial dan terlihat enggan berada dikeramaian padahal dilihat dari sisinya yang 'sempurna' dia sendiri selalu berada di tempat dimana orang banyak berada.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang entah mengapa sangat sering diperlihatkan Sasuke di depan orang banyak, namun orang-orang itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Sasuke is a Yandere man.

Yeah, Sasuke itu adalah orang yang jarang tersenyum. Tidakkah harusnya mereka semua curiga jika Sasuke memberikan senyuman yang sangat amat ramah tamah kepada mereka?

Ah, aku tahu, pastilah mereka semua sadar. Hanya saja, mereka melupakan sifatnya yang satu itu untuk semua kesempurnaan yang Sasuke miliki.

Itulah yang aku heran sekaligus yang membuatku iri pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pendiam, dia yandere, dia anti sosal, namun banyak temannya.

Berbeda denganku, yang sejak dari SMP sangat dikenal orang banyak sebagai teman bertengkar Sasuke namun entah mengapa selalu bersamanya dimanapun Sasuke ada.

Yah, sifatku memang bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, itu yang dikatakan banyak orang padaku. Yah, aku pun merasa begitu. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang ramah, ceria, dan menjadi orang yang baik dimata semua orang. Tapi, ternyata, tak seorangpun yang menemaniku. Bahkan, aku seperti seorang korban diskriminasi. Huh, apakah karena aku bodoh? Miskin? Entahlah, aku tak pernah tahu.

Kecuali seseorang, ya Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang akan menghampiri dan duduk disebelahku saat aku sendirian makan di pojok kantin. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku kala otakku tak mau diajak bekerja sama, lagi. Hanya Sasuke yang mau menjadi guru pribadiku saat ujian menjelang dan tanpa mendapat bayaran dariku. Dan, hanya Sasuke seorang temanku, meskipun aku tak pernah sekelas dengannya.

Yeah, dia memang tak pernah sekelas denganku meskipun umurku sama dengannya. Dia adalah seniorku di sekolah. Yah, seharusnya Sasuke berada di kelas 12 saat aku baru di kelas 10. Tapi, saat ujian kenaikan kelas 9, dia tidak lulus, dan jadilah ia hanya berbeda setahun denganku.

Kalian heran, kenapa seorang Gary Stu sepertinya tidak lulus?

Itulah yang akan kuceritakan di sini. Sosok sebenarnya Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh kesempurnaannya di mata orang banyak.

Sasuke menurut sudut pandang kacamataku.

-RL-

'Perinciannya terlalu berlebihan, kurasa,' Kimimaro membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang terasa tidak enak, menatap keluar jendela dengan pikiran menjelajahi masa lalu.

'Teman baik Naruto, ya? Rasanya aku pernah dengar hal itu sebelumnya. Ah,' Kimimaro baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin Kimimaro tidak tahu cerita sekolah Naruto, seseorang yang dulu sempat menjadi korban bullynya dulu. Sedikit senyum terkembang di wajah tampan pimpinan redaksi majalah KonoChi itu, 'Kau bohong, nah, Naruto?'

.

Setelah menyapa beberapa teman, Naruto buru-buru menaiki scooternya dan meninggalkan gedung redaksi menuju rumah kecilnya yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat ia bekerja sambilan. Kala perjalanan, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat isi cerita yang setengah jam lalu diberikannya pada Kimimaro.

Sampai di rumah, dia masih ingat pada pekerjaannya yang harus segera ia selesaikan sebelum mencapai deadline. Namun, sebuah gitar teronggok manis di atas kursi tamu yang ada di beranda rumahnya, menggelitik inginnya memainkan sebuah dua buah lagu.

Diangkatnya pelan gitar itu. Bukan gitar miliknya, tapi gitar milik orang itu. Sahabat baiknya. Jarinya ia posisikan di tempat seharusnya berada, dan sedikit petikan mengawali sebuah lagu kesukaan orang itu.

_**Bintang-bintang membungkuk tuk menciummu**_

_**Dan aku terbangun dan merindukanmu**_

_**Sirami aku dengan udara yang kencang**_

-RF-

Aku tak akan heran saat suatu hari Sasuke mendobrak masuk kamarku, dan marah-marah tidak jelas padaku sambil memperlihatkan kartu hasil kesehatan dari dokter. Yeah, dia baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit, kurasa.

Di kertas itu, tertuliskan Sasuke memiliki kadar gula darah yang tinggi, dan Sasuke harus mengurangi konsumsi makanan manisnya, makanan favoritnya.

"Ini gila. Dokter itu gila, bagaimana mungkin alergi dihubung-hubungkan dengan kadar gula darah?" Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan kertas itu dengan kesal sekali. Wajahnya, tangannya, badannya memerah, dan penuh bintik-bintik yang membuat Sasuke gatal. Yeah, dia alergi. Alergi pada keju, tepatnya. Dan, dia pergi ke rumah sakit karena alerginya itu.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mengejeknya saat itu, "Mungkin ada hubungan antara alergimu dan gula darahmu, Sasuke. Yah, karena di kertas ini tertulis kau harus mengurangi mengkonsumsi glukosa, aku akan membantumu."

"Apa maksudmu?" dia menatapku dengan curiga. Sungguh lucu melihat ekspresi yang amat sangat jarang muncul di wajah Sasuke kini terlihat jelas di depanku.

"Membantumu, kataku. Kita ke minimarket sekarang? Membeli beberapa botol madu? Madu bebas glukosa dan sakarin, loh. Oh, kalau begitu itu sama saja artinya kau harus membuang simpanan makanan manismu. Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi, aku tak keberatan untuk memakannya, Sasuke. Bagaimana? Ideku baguskan? Daripada dibuang percuma?"

"Berisik," dapat kulihat dan kuingat jelas wajah Sasuke yang luar biasa khawatir. Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang pecinta makanan manis. Kalian heran? Aku pun hingga saat ini masih heran. Tapi, aku tak bisa menertawakan hobinya yang satu ini, jika aku tak ingin mati tentunya.

"Aku takkan membuangnya. Aku juga tak akan memberikannya padamu."

"Dan, membiarkan kadar gulamu tetap tinggi? Kau bisa terkena diabetes kapan saja, Sasuke," aku mengingatkannya.

"Itu jauh lebih bagus daripada memberikan semua makananku padamu, bodoh."

"Aku juga tak suka pada makanan manis, brengsek. Makanan manis akan menghisap kemanisan diriku, dan nanti aku akan seperti mayat hidup," kataku meyakinkannya. Sasuke berkata datar, "Darimana kalimat pintar itu kau dapat? Mencontek dari buku yang baru kau baca? Mengambil quote dari seseorang di internet?"

"Itu dari pikiranku sendiri, brengsek. Seenaknya saja kau. Hei, apa kau secara tidak langsung tadi mengatakan bahwa aku pintar, eh?"

"Jika aku mengatakan pintar padamu, itu sama saja aku mengatakan bodoh, bodoh," Sasuke melepas satu kancing pada kemejanya, kepanasan, tentu saja. Lagipula, gatal-gatal di tubuhnya pastilah tidak enak jika terkena keringat.

Yah, entah mengapa hari itu sangat panas, padahal itu bukan puncaknya musim panas tahun ini.

"Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan aku bodoh, brengsek," yah, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan bodoh yang dia lontarkan padaku. Tapi, entah mengapa sesekali aku selalu ingin protes karena kata itu.

"Aku tidak seenaknya, aku mengatakannya sesuai fakta, bodoh. Mana mungkin ada makanan manis yang menghisap kemanisan diri seseorang? Huh, kau meracau."

"Ada, contohnya ada banyak," aku berkata tenang dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahku. Aku memperlihatkan jari telunjukku padanya, "Yang pertama adalah L Lawliet, kau lihat kulit pucat mayatnya? Dan, badannya gatal-gatal, itu pasti karena kandungan gula di tubuhnya. Yang kedua, Sakata Gintoki. Lihat dia, keriting permanen. Dia juga bodoh, huh, pemakan parfait."

Sasuke memandangiku dengan senyuman sedikit melebar. Matanya menutup ramah padaku, "Tapi, kau lihat Ciel Phantomhive? Dia terlihat tetap manis dan lucu. Padahal dia adalah produsen makanan manis, lhoooo. Nah, kau mengatakan hal aneh itu hanya untuk mencuri makananku, kaaaan? Nah, Narutooo?"

Entah mengapa, aku sedikit merinding melihat senyuman anehnya itu. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, dan itu semakin menambah kesan menyeramkan yang muncul di diri Sasuke.

"Masih melarangku, Naaaruuutooo?" senyumnya masih berada di tempat. Matanya masih membentuk sepasang U terbalik. Tapi, aura gelap kian pekat di belakangnya. Aku menggeleng keras, "Tiii...tttiiidaak, Sasuke."

"Ah, aku baru ingat," aura gelap hilang secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke mendekati meja belajarku, "Kau sudah menyelesaikan bab ke 8 novelku, Naruto?"

"Ya, ya, ya, Sasuke. Aku sudah," aku menghampirinya, mengambil sekitar lima carik kertas dan memberikan kertas-kertas itu pada Sasuke, "Sudah kuselesaikan, tuan penulis."

"Huh, baguslah. Gaya penulisannya sama seperti tulisanku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah hapal seratus persen gaya penulisanmu, Sasuke. Jika kau ragu, silakan cek ulang," kataku enteng. Sasuke diam dan menekuni bacaannya.

"Apa ini? pemeran utama chatting huh? Bagaimana mungkin?" Sasuke menatap datar padaku. Alisnya mengkerut dan hampir bertautan.

"Hehe, soalnya aku sudah membaca novel A C-rmu itu dan rasanya hambar sekali. Kau bilang itu fiksi sci fi/romance. Tapi, yang kulihat hanyalah sci fi, saja. jadi, kutambahkan sedikit romance disitu. Aku sudah berusaha, loh. Lumayan, kan? Tidak seperti novel gagalmu yang satu itu."

"Entahlah, aku merasa... sedikit aneh. Padahal, Naruto, sebelumnya, sedang ada case. Kau...? Aku... sedikit tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Kalau kau keberatan, ganti saja dengan idemu sendiri. Kau kan penulis asli novelnya. Aku hanya bayanganmu yang hanya membantumu kalau kau sedang blocked."

"Jika aku menerima teguran lagi, kau yang akan kusalahkan, lho," senyuman tipis dilemparkannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum aneh dan mengangguk pelan.

Yeah, aku menjadi penulis bayangannya jika dia mendapatkan apa itu yang mereka sebut Writers block. Aku selalu ada untuknya, menulis fiksi, menggantikannya. Aku tak menerima upah apa-apa untuk pekerjaanku itu. Tapi, cukup melihat nama Sarutobi Sasuke kembali masuk dalam jejeran penulis terfavorit tahun ini pun, aku sudah cukup senang.

-RL-

'Author bayangan?' Kimimaro berhenti membaca. Matanya mengerjap heran, 'Naruto?'

Kimimaro tertawa pelan. Sama sekali tidak menyangka wartawan lepas itu juga memiliki peran serta atas karya yang ia kenal betul. Yah, dia memang sangat tahu novel itu, dia memiliki tiga copy bukunya di rumahnya.

'Padahal selama ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan keahliannya itu.'

.

Senyum kecil disunggingkan Naruto kala ia ingat perjanjiannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu dengan orang itu. _'Ingat, Naruto. jadi bayanganku. Bayangan, itu berarti tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Kau mengerti? Yah, aku khawatir, kau tidak mengeri apa yang kuucapkan sebelumnya.'_

'_Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sudahlah, mana novelmu yang belum selesai? Biar aku baca dan kupelajari gaya tulisanmu. Nanti biar kulanjutkan. Kau adalah penulis paling malas yang pernah kukenal.'_

'_Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?'_

'_Errh, tidak ada, Sasuke.'_

Entah mengapa, dia sangat ingin kembali menjadi bayangan orang itu. Naruto melanjutkan lagunya yang baru ia nyanyikan satu bait.

_**Karna aku kan tidur dengan nyaman dan nyenyak**_

_**Namun, aku kan merindukan lenganmu memelukku**_

_**Kan kukirim kartu pos kepadamu, sayang**_

_**Karna kuharap kau disini**_

-RF-

"Naruto."

Aku yang sedang memakan es krim Magnumku menoleh ke arah belakangku. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Hm, Sasuke?"

"Kau dapatkan es krim itu dimana?" suaranya terdengar datar sekali. Dalam hati, aku tahu betul, dia sedang amat sangat murka, dan aku hanya bisa terkikik dalam hati.

Aku menjawab tanpa memperdulikan tatapan datarnya, "Di kulkas."

"Kau tahu itu milik siapa, bodoh?" suaranya masih datar. Sangat datar. Dan pelan. Dia seperti menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak. Aku menjilati es krim yang ingin meleleh.

Kemudian, aku menjawab, "Entahlah, Sasuke. Setibanya aku di rumah ini, tak ada seorang pun. Dan, aku sangat kehausan dan panas, tahu. Jadi, aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan es krim. Daripada aku mati kepanasan dan kehausan, jadi kumakan saja. Kau mau Sasuke?"

Aku melihat Sasuke memandangi es krim yang baru kujilat dengan tatapan jijik, tapi wajahnya tetap terpasang datar. Ah, kini muncul sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya. Senyuman seperti seorang Hyosoka.

"Tentu saja aku mau," Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamai aku yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Dia mengambil es krim yang ada di tanganku, "Memang enak sekali ya, makan es krim di siang yang panas seperti ini? Nah, Naruto?"

Dia sama sekali tidak memakan es krimnya, tapi tetap memandangiku dengan pandangan ramah dan senyuman anehnya. Aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak, "Ano, Sasuke. Aku sudah kenyang. Kau bisa menghabiskan es krimnya. Aku pulang dulu, yaaa. Ja," aku berdiri, tapi Sasuke menahanku.

Ujarnya, "Jangan pulang dulu."

"Eh?"

Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Tangan kirinya yang semula menahan tubuhku, kini beralih memegangi wajahku, menekan daguku dan memaksaku membuka mulutku, "Habiskan dulu es krimmu, Baka!" dan, es krim yang tadi dipeganginya, disumpalkannya ke dalam mulutku. Bahkan, stiknya hampir masuk kedalam kerongkonganku.

"Nah, besok mau makan es krimku tanpa ijin lagi?" kini senyuman Sasuke kembali seperti yang tadi. Wajahnya sangat amat ramah. Jika fangirlsnya melihat ini, semuanya tentulah akan terbang ke langit. Tapi, aku justru ketakutan dan menggeleng kuat dengan stik dan es krim yang meleleh keluar mulutku. "Anak pintar." Sasuke tersenyum, menepuk kepalaku, dan berbalik pergi. Dia melemparkan satu roll tisu padaku.

Ugh, Sasuke sialan.

"Aku kan hanya membantumu untuk mengurangi asupan glukosa ke tubuhmu, Sasuke. Kau lupa kata dokter kemarin, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh padaku dengan senyuman dan wajah yang begitu sangat ramah, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naru chan?"

"Ah, errr, tidak."

"Hm, aku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk mengajakmu tidur di sini. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Aku mengikuti Sasuke berjalan ke arah tangga, lantai dua, kamarnya. Bel berbunyi sebelum sempat kami menaiki tangga.

"Ada tamu, Sasuke."

"Biarkan saja," dengan entengnya dia menjawab dan meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tiap jenjang anak tangga. Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap tidak pedulinya.

"Biar aku yang bukakan," aku berjalan kembali ke depan. Membuka pintu, dan melihat Bibi Mikoto, juga Paman Shisui. Saat itu mereka belum menikah, dan, aku sungguh terkejut saat melihat tangan mereka bergandengan tangan. Sebab, yang aku tahu, Paman Shisui sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

Ya, setelah ibunya bercerai dengan ayah kandungnya, Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke menjadi sedikit pemurung. Itu pula yang menyebabkan ia sempat tidak naik kelas kala SMP. Tapi, beberapa bulan kemudian Sasuke yang dulu kembali sedikit bersemangat. Dan, kudengar karena ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Shisui, adik sepupu dari Uchiha Fugaku. Yah, selama yang kulihat, Sasuke begitu dekat dengan paman Shisui. Sasuke seolah mendapatkan sosok ayah yang baru untuknya.

Tapi, dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, jika tidak salah, aku mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menganggap Shisui sebagai kakak apalagi ayah. Tapi, sebagai seorang kekasih. Ya, Sasuke mencintai Paman Shisui.

Aneh, sudah pasti aku merasa aneh pada Sasuke yang saat itu baru berumur tiga belas tahun ternyata mencintai seorang pria berumur 39 tahun, yang lebih tepat untuk menjadi ayahnya.

"Ah, Naruto kun. Mana Sasuke?"

Dan, hal mengenai perasaan Sasuke hanyalah rahasiaku, Sasuke, dan Tuhan. Dan kini adalah kalian.

"Di atas. Mau kupanggilkan, bibi?" tanyaku, masih memandangi tangan mereka berdua yang masih bertautan. Bibi Mikoto tersenyum manis, begitu manis. Ah, dia tidak seperti seorang wanita yang telah memiliki anak berumur lima belasan.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Jika kau sibuk dengan Sasuke, kau bisa melanjutkannya. Bibi akan bawakan kue nanti," aku hanya menjawab dan berlari kecil ke arah tangga. Sungguh, aku terkejut setengah mati. Dari sikap mereka berdua, mereka terlihat luar biasa dekat. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tidakkah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping melihat pria yang selama bertahun-tahun ini dia kagumi ternyata adalah kekasih ibunya?

"Hoo, sekarang mereka semakin berani menunjukkan kemesraan mereka, ya?" kata-kata datar itu kudengar saat kakiku baru menginjak satu anak tangga. Kulihat Sasuke duduk di anak tangga ke tujuh dan kepalanya sedang menengok ke arah ruang keluarga yang berada dekat dengan tangga, "Mesra sekali mereka."

"Kau cemburu, Sasuke?" aku mengejeknya. Aku yakin, meskipun wajahnya terlihat lempeng dan luar biasa datar, aku yakin hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari celananya, "Untuk apa aku cemburu? Toh, sejak awal Shisui kemari adalah untuk mendekati ibuku. Bukan aku."

'Kau bohong, Sasuke,' aku menjerit dalam hati. Aku tahu betul perasaan pemilik punggung besar di depanku ini.

Sasuke, sekokoh apapun tembokmu, tetap akan hancur jika diserang dari dalam. Kau tahu itu?

Saat sampai di kamar Sasuke, aku menangkap dengan panik iPadnya yang dilempar secara sembarangan padaku, "Lihat designnya."

Aku memandangi layar iPad Sasuke, sebuah kartu undangan cantik berwarna ungu sedikit pink. Terlihat manis. Aku melihat tulisannya, Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Undangan perkawinan?" aku terhenyak. Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Bibi yang menyuruhmu untuk mendesain undangan perkawinannya dengan paman Shisui, Sasuke?"

"Dia bahkan menyewa jasa event organizer tempatku bekerja," jawabnya pelan. Kakinya yang masih tergantung dan menyentuh lantai, terlihat berayun, "Ibuku benar-benar orang yang berperasaan sangat baik pada anaknya, ya?"

"Sasuke? Ibumu pasti tidak tahu bahwa kau juga menyukai paman Shisui. Karena itu dia..."

"AKU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA PADA SHISUI BRENGSEK ITU, NARUTO!" tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan membentakku. Wajahnya memerah, seperti saat dia terkena alergi. Tapi, itu bukan alerginya. Alerginya sudah sembuh kemarin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku pada Shisui brengsek itu. Tapi... dia justru menolakku. Dan, setelah itu, dia langsung melamar ibuku. Saat makan malam. Kau ingat saat aku ceritakan padamu aku akan makan malam di restaurant Italy bersama Shisui? Ternyata dia juga mengajak ibuku. Disana orang brengsek itu melamar ibuku padahal dia sudah tahu perasaanku. Di depanku, Naruto."

"Sasuke?" aku berjalan mendekatinya setelah sebelumnya aku sedikit gemetaran karena dibentak oleh seorang Sasuke. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus pundaknya pelan.

Sungguh sebuah keanehan untukku melihat seorang Sasuke meneteskan air mata. Ya, Sasuke menangis.

"Dan, dengan brengseknya ibuku menyuruhku menghandle segala acara pernikahannya nanti. Aku harus membuat kartu undangan, mendesign tempat, membuat video pra menikah. Dia pikir aku siapa? Pembantunya?"

"Sabarlah," sungguh, aku saat itu sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana membuat orang tenang.

"Mereka semua brengsek, Naruto. Brengsek," aku melihat tangan Sasuke terkepal keras di lututnya. Saat itulah, aku entah mendapat inisiatif darimana. Aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang tengah terisak. Dan, tanpa sengaja, aku juga ikut terisak bersama Sasuke.

Saat itulah, aku bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus mengejekku meskipun pelan.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut menangis, bodoh?"

Aku masih memeluk leher Sasuke. Tak memperdulikan suhu saat itu lebih tinggi beberapa derajat celcius dari biasanya.

"Aku peduli padamu tahu, brengsek."

"Peduli, huh?"

Setelah itu, aku merasa tangan Sasuke memelukku. Sebelah tangannya memegangi kepalaku dan mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Gaki," ejeknya sambil terus mengelus rambutku yang ada di lehernya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tubuh Sasuke lebih besar dariku.

"Aku bukan bocah, brengsek," Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menunjukkan wajah sebal padanya. Tapi, dia justru mendengus seraya tersenyum. Tidak, bukan senyum mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Ini, sedikit lebih lembut.

Tangan kirinya yang masih memegangi pinggangku menarik tubuhku pelan untuk kembali mendekatinya. Sedang tangan kanannya yang tadi mengelus pelan kepalaku juga ikut mendorong kepalaku mendekati wajahnya. Sekitar beberapa inchi sebelum wajah kami saling menempel, dia berkata, "Kau tahu betul aku sangat sedih, Naruto. karena itu kau menangis. Terima kasih. terima kasih sudah peduli padaku. Terima kasih."

Dan setelah itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa kepalaku didorongnya hingga menyentuh bibir lembut Sasuke. Yeah, bibirku. Dan bibirnya.

Masih dengan mengerjapkan mata, aku menatap tembok yang ada di belakang Sasuke dengan terheran-heran. Sementara Sasuke? Dia memiringkan kepalanya 30 derajat, dan aku bisa merasakan, dia begitu menikmati ciumannya denganku.

Yah, ciuman. Ciuman pertamaku direbut dengan lembutnya oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia melepaskan ciumannya beberapa detik setelah itu. Dengan suara lembut, dia berbisik padaku, "Balas ciumanku, Naruto."

Sungguh, saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Membalas? Maksudnya?

Dan, dia kembali mengecup bibirku dengan pelan, lembut, dan hangat. Dia menekan kepalaku, hingga tanpa sengaja, bibirku mengenai giginya. Uh, yeah. Aku memang buruk saat berciuman.

-RL-

"Astaga," untuk pertama kalinya Kimimaro bergumam. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya, dan kacamatanya nyaris terlepas karena keterkejutannya. Diletakkannya sebentar naskah Naruto, bersandar pada kursi, dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening. Sebuah dengusan kecil terdengar, 'Naruto, kah? Terlalu banyak.'

.

Hingga sekarang pun, Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan rasa lembut itu. Lembut dibibirnya yang terasa seperti sebuah jeli kenyal bercampur nikotin. Memabukkan.

Senyum tipis diberikan Naruto pada seekor burung layang yang bertengger di atas pagar rumahnya. Dia juga melambai pada anak-anak tetangga yang baru pulang dari hutan untuk menangkap kumbang. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak kecil itu membawa jala yang jauh lebih besar dari badan mereka sendiri. Siang sudah mulai bersiap untuk pergi. Naruto sangat ingin kembali ke depan komputernya, menulis paragrap terakhir untuk laporannya, dan hatinya akan tenang setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Tapi, hatinya juga takkan tenang jika dia hanya menyanyikan lagunya setengah-setengah. Lagipula, jika orang itu tahu, Naruto bisa mati dibunuhnya. Karena bagi dia, menyanyikan setengah-setengah, itu sama artinya menjelek-jelekkan nama penyanyi itu sendiri. Penyanyi favorit orang itu.

Naruto kembali memetik senar dan kembali bernyanyi dengan suara pelan.

_**Kan kusaksikan malam berganti siang**_

_**Namun, tidaklah sama jika tanpamu**_

_**Karna perlu dua orang untuk bisa saling berbisik**_

-RF-

"Kau tidak kuliah, Sasuke?" aku sedikit terpana mendengar Sasuke yang baru saja menerima surat keterangan bahwa dia telah lulus. Dia berkata, tidak tertarik untuk kuliah.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan Naru chan?" senyuman Sasuke diberikan secara sarkastis padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Naru chan? Tidak boleh ingin tahu urusan orang. Tidak baik," wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat ramah. Tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dariku mengelus rambutku pelan.

Sudah hampir sebulan masa terlewat setelah bibi Mikoto dan paman Shisui menikah. Dan, setelah Sasuke menerima surat kelulusannya, bibi Mikoto dan paman Shisui berangkat untuk berbulan madu. Dan, entah mengapa bibi Mikoto menitipkan Sasuke padaku.

Perlahan-lahan, sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai bisa melepaskan paman Shisui dari hatinya. Dia kembali bersemangat seperti dulu, meskipun terkadang wajahnya berubah menjadi luar biasa jengkel jika melihat paman Shisui dan mengejeknya, 'playboy'. Padahal aku yakin betul, paman Shisui tidak sepenuhnya salah. Justru Sasuke lah yang salah karena mencintai orang itu.

Tidakkah Sasuke tahu, pastilah ada orang yang mencintai Sasuke.

"Jadi, sarapan apa hari ini?" Sasuke mengetuk sendok ke piring dan membuat telingaku sedikit sakit.

"Berisik, brengsek. Aku akan memasak ramen untuk sarapan hari ini," ujarku tenang sambil membuka sebungkus ramen instan.

"Ramen, eh?" aku bisa mendengar suara Sasuke sedikit berjengit sebal, "Tadi malam pun makan malamnya adalah ramen. Tidak bisa yang lain apa?"

"Ramen itu sehat. Bisa membuatmu gemuk."

"Yare yare. Mie instan itu tidak sehat, tahu. Kuso gaki," umpatnya kesal. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Membukanya dan mengintip isinya.

"Yah, aku akan sarapan dengan cake saja. Cake yang kemarin belum habis," katanya datar. Tangannya mengangkat sepotong besar cake perkawinan berwarna putih yang telah dipotong setiap tingkatnya. Jangan kalian pikir itu adalah cake perkawinan bibi Mikoto dan paman Shisui dulu. Bukan. Cake perkawinan itu sudah habis dua hari setelah pernikahannya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Sasuke.

Dan, tiga hari yang lalu bibi Mikoto memesankan satu lagi cake perkawinan untuk Sasuke.

Sebuah cake tingkat tiga dan sangat besar. Harga cakenya sangat mahal, sebab cakenya rendah glukosa dan menggunakan bahan-bahan yang 100% sehat. Sehingga, Sasuke makan sepuluh cake seperti itu pun, tidak akan membuatnya mati.

Dan, aku hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke yang menikmati 'sarapan'nya.

"Ano, Sasuke. Kudengar dari ibuku, bibi juga tidak keberatan kau tidak kuliah. Kenapa memangnya kau tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu saja?"

"Aku ingin bekerja dulu. Aku perlu uang untuk kuliah. Dan, tabunganku belum cukup untuk biaya masuk kuliah."

"Tapi, ayahmu kan kaya?" aku saat itu tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke. Paman Shisui memang bukan pengusaha terkenal, tapi dia cukup kaya. Dia juga terlihat begitu peduli dengan Sasuke, dan tentulah tak keberatan membiayai kuliah Sasuke. Selain itu, tidak mungkin kan, bibi Mikoto tidak memiliki simpanan uang untuk biaya kuliah anak tunggalnya? Atau, ayah kandung Sasuke? Paman Fugaku mana mungkin menelantarkan anak semata wayangnya, bukan? Lagipula, aku tahu betul, sebelum isu yang menyebabkan orang tua Sasuke beredar, Sasuke sangat amat dekat dengan ayahnya, dan paman Fugaku juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kuliah dengan biayaku sendiri," jawab Sasuke datar. Tatapannya hanya lurus pada cake yang dihiasi krim putih, dan mulutnya tak berhenti menjilati sendok yang pada bagian permukaannya dipenuhi krim, "Aku ingin mandiri."

Aku hanya tersenyum aneh dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku sarapan dengan cakemu juga?"

.

Aku lumayan gugup saat sepulang sekolah, aku mendapat telepon dari kak Izumo, rekan Sasuke yang juga seorang pelatih marching band, bahwa penyakit Sasuke kambuh kembali. Asma, ya, Sasuke mengidap asma turunan dari ayahnya.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku saat aku baru saja sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dasar Konoha dan bertemu dengan kak Kotetsu, teman Sasuke juga.

"Ada di UKS, Naruto."

"Dimana UKSnya?" tanyaku panik. Kak Kotetsu menunjuk sebuah pintu lebar yang di depannya terdapat pohon besar, "Pergilah ke sana nanti kau akan melihat penunjuk arah menuju ke UKS. Maaf Naruto. aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Aku sibuk. Pekan nanti anak-anak akan lomba."

"Aku mengerti," ujarku pelan sambil tersenyum tipis pada kak Kotetsu. Berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk kak Kotetsu, dan aku melihat sebuah palang dengan tiga arah. Saat aku baru membacanya, kak Izumo secara kebetulan menemukanku dan menegurku. Dia yang membawaku ke UKS, dan dia berkata Sasuke sudah siuman.

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku, Naru chan," itu yang diucapkan Sasuke saat aku sudah menemaninya di tempat tidur. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat, dan tangannya memegangi inhaler.

Aku hanya membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan senyum tipisku dan menyodorkan segelas air putih saat Sasuke memintanya. Kak Izumo sudah kembali ke lapangan untuk melatih anak-anak, dan Sasuke dititipkan padaku. Sasuke sendiri tidak berusaha untuk memaksakan diri untuk tetap melatih anak-anak.

"Haah, aku lelah sekali," Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, dan lengan kanannya menutupi matanya, "Kami baru saja mengelilingi komplek perumahan Yamanizaki yang luar biasa luas itu, Naruto. Ditengah siang hari panas seperti ini pula. Kasihan anak-anak."

"Lengan bajumu kenapa, Sasuke?" aku menunjuk bercak berwarna merah kecoklatan di bibir lengan baju Sasuke yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan.

"Oh, ini? ini darah yang keluar entah darimana sesaat sebelum asmaku kambuh. Aku pikir itu keringat, jadi aku mengusapnya seperti ini," Sasuke mengelap bagian bawah hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kau mimisan, brengsek. Kau punya penyakit apa saja, sih?" tanyaku heran. Aku merasa Sasuke ini memiliki banyak penyakit. Lagipula, setahuku, orang akan terkena asma tidak mungkin diawali dengan mimisan, kan?

"Liver," Sasuke berkata datar. Matanya memandangi keluar jendela di sampingnya yang bertepatan berhadapan dengan lapangan tempat anak-anak latihan.

Jawaban Sasuke, tentu saja membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Aku baru tahu Sasuke juga punya penyakit liver. "Haaah? Aku baru mendengarnya."

"Aku sedang sakit hati, Naruto. bodoh."

"Katakan hal itu dengan jelas, brengsek. Jika kau sebut liver, tentu saja aku langsung mengira kau kena penyakit kuning. Lagipula, aku pikir kau sudah bisa melupakan paman Shisui. Kau tidak bisa move on ya?"

"Bukan, bukan Shisui yang membuatku sakit hati. Kali ini orang lain. Itu. Anak yang memainkan snar dan memakai baju spongebob itu. Ya, anak itu. Dia lucu, ya? Namanya Konohamaru. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi, hari ini aku dengar teman-temannya mengejek Konohamaru pacaran dengan salah seorang temannya. Aku luar biasa sakit hati, Naruto."

Sedikit bulir terjatuh dari ubun-ubunku, dan aku memberi Sasuke sebuah senyuman sediktif, "Kau pedophil, ya?"

"Ya. Anak-anak itu imut sih." mata Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari bocah dibawah umur yang dia sebut Konohamaru itu. Yare yare. Jashin sama, temanku ini ternyata luar biasa aneh.

.

Sasuke sengaja berdiam diri di UKS hingga latihan selesai. Dan, selama dua jam menunggu latihan marching band selesai, matanya tak pernah lepas dari seorang bocah yang dikatakannya sudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Aku mau pulang, Sasuke. Kau mau pulang tidak?" aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menatap Sasuke yang masih memegangi sebatang bunga rumput yang setengah jam lalu diberikan oleh salah seorang bocah perempuan yang juga ternyata anak didikan Sasuke.

"Kepalaku masih pusing, Naruto. ah, sepertinya aku juga terkena rabun ayam."

"Bohong," ujarku frontal saat Sasuke menggapai-gapai ke arahku. Sasuke tertawa pelan, dan menarik leherku agar membantunya berdiri.

"Sudah senja," bisik Sasuke saat kami keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dan langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dilautan atap perumahan warga.

"Tidak akan senja jika kita tidak sedari tadi pulangnya, brengsek."

"Langit senja itu indah, ya? Hei, kita pulang lewat jalan pelabuhan, ya? Aku ingin melihat langit senja di laut."

"Tapi jaraknya dari rumahmu jadi semakin jauh dari jalan yang biasa kita lalui, Sasukeeeee," aku menggerutu kesal. Sasuke memandangiku dengan wajah polosnya, "Semakin jauh? Ah, sayang sekali." Dan senyuman anehnya kembali.

"Iiiiiya, kita akan ke pelabuhan dulu. Ke pelabuhan duluuuuu," kataku panik saat menyadari pegangan Sasuke di leherku sedikit mengeras dan hampir mencekikku.

Yah, sepertinya pilihan Sasuke saat itu memang tepat sekali bagiku. Lembayung senja terlihat begitu indah di ufuk barat sana sementara aku dan Sasuke memegangi masing-masing es krim. Sasuke juga memainkan sebuah lagu dari handphonenya yang saat itu aku tak tahu, lagu apa itu. Lagu barat. Suara penyanyinya begitu tenang dan sangat nyaman didengar. Dan, aku merasa lagu itu sangat cocok sekali dengan keadaan kami yang seperti ini.

"Aku selalu melihat yang seperti ini setiap kali pulang latihan. Langit senja memang indah, nah Naruto?"

"Hm," gumamku pelan saat aku mengulum es krim loliku.

"Tapi, hari ini yang pertama untukku, lho," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti, dan dia melanjutkan, "ini adalah hari pertamaku melihat langit senja dengan seorang bodoh sepertimu, lho."

"Kau brengsek," kataku pelan.

**Bersambung ke chapter berikutnya, ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

-RL-

Kimimaro meregangkan punggunya, dan memutar kursinya 180 derajat menghadap jendela yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Dia menatap langit biru yang kini diwarnai lembayung berwarna merah kejinggaan. 'Yah, dia memang memiliki selera yang sangat bagus. Langit senja memang sangat indah.'

"Ah," Kimimaro sedikit terpekik saat ingat sesuatu. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan mencari-cari sebuah file, 'akan sangat sempurna jika membaca cerita ini dengan suasana begini dan diiringi lagu yang sesuai.'

'Owlcity juga merupakan penyanyi favoritmu bukan, Naruto?'

.

Naruto mendesah nafas panjang. Matanya melirik laptop yang ada di atas meja tamunya. Laptop milik orang itu. Naruto yang meminjamnya, dan orang itu tak pernah tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk memakai segala miliknya.

Bahkan, hampir 30 persen benda-benda yang ada di rumahnya ini adalah benda-benda milik orang itu.

Bahkan gitar ini.

Naruto memang selalu meminjam benda-benda itu, untuk selalu mengingatkannya pada orang itu, meskipun ia tahu, orang itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

_**Keheningan tidaklah begitu buruk**_

_**Hingga kulihat tanganku dan kurasakan kesedihan**_

_**Karna di antara jemariku**_

_**Adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk jemarimu**_

-RF-

"Oe, Sasuke."

"Hm," aku melirik Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam di tempatnya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Di telinganya, terpasang headset yang memperdengarkan sebuah lagu barat. Suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring, sehingga aku yakin betul dia tak mungkin mendengar panggilanku tadi.

Mataku menyipit, dan kembali memperhatikan laptop di depanku. Laptop milik Sasuke.

"Membuat cerita yang baru lagi? Padahal cerita yang lama belum selesai. Payah," gerutuku saat aku kembali menemukan file naskah cerita yang baru.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naru chan?"

Aku berjengit kaget dan memandang Sasuke horor, 'Crap, dia bisa mendengarnya.'

"Tidak, Sasuke. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Aku membuka file dokumen dan membaca isinya. Tak banyak, hanya sekitar lima halaman word.

"Intrik di NewYork, eh? Kau tak pernah mengambil setting dunia barat, Sasuke."

"Lethem yang menulariku," aku sedikit sweatdrop mendengar jawabannya.

"Apakah jika kau membaca buku Leblanc, kau juga akan membuat cerita Lupin?" ejekku. Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya dan menatapku intens.

"Naru chan. Kau memberiku inspirasi. Aku sudah berkali-kali membaca Arsene Lupin, tapi tak pernah satupun kubuat cerita tentang pencuri. Padahal aku lumayan suka dengan Leblanc. Aku akan segera membuatnya," dia merebut laptopnya dariku, tapi kutahan.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan ceritamu? Kau ini, belum selesai satu cerita, membuat yang baru lagi. Mubazir," gerutuku saat laptop beralih ke pangkuan Sasuke. Aku membuang muka dari tatapannya dan mengambil handphonenya. Membuka-buka acak isinya.

"Eh?"

Sebuah laptop terjulur di depanku. Aku menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingku, "Aku lupa. Sudah hampir tenggat waktu untuk mengirim bab selanjutnya ke editor. Kau kerjakan saja ceritaku, Naruto."

He, sedingin apapun Sasuke, dia tak pernah bisa tidak mengacuhkan pembaca karyanya. Dan, terkadang jika Sasuke sedang dalam situasi pasrah dan ingin mati karena kehabisan ide, aku memberinya sedikit ucapan sarkastik tentang pembacanya.

Aku kembali menghadapi laptop Sasuke dan membuka file naskah yang ingin kuteruskan jalan ceritanya. Sasuke berdiri dan entah untuk apa, dia melompat-lompat seperti sedang melakukan senam aerobik.

Sekitar lima menit, kami berdua saling diam dengan aku yang sibut memainkan jari jemariku di keyboard dan Sasuke yang sudah berhenti dari melompat-lompat dan entah sedang melakukan apa di belakang punggungku.

Saat merasakan tenggorakanku terasa sedikit kering, tanganku mengulur mengambil gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Meminumnya, meletakkannya lagi. Dan kembali mengetik.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa punggungku terasa hangat, dan ada hembusan nafas di leherku. Tangan Sasuke terulur ke depan, diletakkan di atas tanganku dan dengan menggunakan jariku, dia mengetikkan alur cerita lanjutan cerita yang sebelumnya kubuat.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana jika kita buat tokoh utamanya saling berciuman saja?" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang ditopangkan di bahuku dengan kesal, "Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin saat adegan perkelahian seperti ini mereka malah berciuman. Pikiranmu aneh."

Aku menghapus kalimat 'Mata sang penjahat terbuka saat menyadari tak satupun rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dari pukulan sang polisi. Tapi, saat ia membuka matanya, saat itulah ia melihat polisi itu justru mengecup bibirnya dalam dan penuh nafsu' di halaman word.

"Lagipula, mereka sedang tidak beradu pukulan, tapi kejar-kejaran, brengsek. Kalau ingin melanjutkan itu, baca dulu."

"Hm? Bagaimana dengan ini"

Jariku kembali digerakkan oleh Sasuke dan menuliskan kalimat 'Penjahat itu bersembunyi di gang diantara dua gedung besar. Gang itu sempit dan gelap, dan dia berharap polisi itu tak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Tapi, dugaannya salah. Justru polisi itu muncul dihadapannya sedetik setelah dia menarik nafas lega karena tak menyadari kehadiran sang polisi. Dan, polisi itu secara tiba-tiba melumpuhkan penjahat itu, menciumi lehernya dan membuka satu persatu kancing baju sang penjahat'

"Kau mesum. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ceritanya, tahu," aku kembali menghapus kalimat gila bernuansa mesum itu.

"Mesum, eh?" bisiknya di telingaku. Tangannya yang semula memegangi jari jemariku yang ada di keyboard kini secara kurang ajar masuk ke dalam t shirtku.

Aku menyikut Sasuke keras dan melompat dari tempat tidurnya sambil memandang galak ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk, "SASUKE MESUUUUUM."

Dan, dia hanya tertawa seperti orang gila. Gila. Ya, dia memang gila.

Aku memutuskan untuk merajuk saat itu, dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku membanting pintu kamarnya dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

Yeah, setelah insiden ciumanku dengan Sasuke pra pernikahan bibi Mikoto dan paman Shisui itu, aku merasa aku memiliki kelainan jantung. Aku sering merasa gugup sendiri jika di dekatku ada Sasuke. Bahkan saat itu, jantungku sepertinya ingin pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Saat aku baru menaiki scooterku, aku menerima satu pesan dari Sasuke. Dia meminta maaf atas sikapnya tadi.

'Ayahku baru masuk RS lagi,' kata Sasuke di akhir pesannya. Yah, aku cukup maklum. Sasuke selalu tertekan jika ayahnya, paman Fugaku, yang memang memiliki riwayat penyakit turunan itu kembali masuk rumah sakit. Dan, dia akan sangat tertekan jika dia tidak bisa menemui ayahnya. Poor Sasuke.

Aku membalas pesannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku masih belum pulang. Dan, semenit aku menunggu di depan rumahnya, Sasuke sudah membuka pintu depan dan mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan.

Yeah, jalan-jalan. Tidak dengan scooterku atau mobilnya. Tapi dengan kaki kami. Kami berjalan di trotoar sambil menikmati angin hangat musim gugur. Langit pada hari ini tidak seindah langit pada musim panas, itu yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi, dia juga berkata namun langit senjanya pun tak mengecewakan juga.

"Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Fireflies."

"Apanya? Tidak ada kunang-kunang siang hari seperti ini. Lagipula, kunang-kunang jarang muncul jika bukan musim panas."

"Bukan itu, bodoh."

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu Adam Young?"

"Bukan juga."

"Lalu apa? Jangan berbicara kalimat yang ambigu, brengsek."

"Aku pusing. Tuntun aku," ujarnya pelan. Tangan kanannya meraih lengan kiriku, dan jari kami kemudian saling bertautan. Aku memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan sambil bersiul sambil menatap langit.

"Kau bohong."

-RL-

Kimimaro entah merasa sedikit iri dengan hubungan pertemanan yang terlihat begitu kental diantara Naruto dan temannya itu. Yeah, dia memang selalu cemburu. Dia dulu memang sering membully Naruto, dan itu juga karena kecemburuannya. Dia cemburu Naruto begitu dekat dengan orang itu, sehingga entah mengapa egonya mengajaknya untuk membully Naruto.

Itulah sebabnya dulu Kimimaro sering mengatakan, "Nah, kau mau dekat-dekat dengan orang itu lagi, Naruto? kau tidak pantas berteman dengannya tahu. Dia itu bukan sandinganmu" saat dia selesai menghajar habis Naruto.

Padahal, Kimimaro sangat ingin berteman dengan Naruto kala itu. Sangat ingin.

Karena Kimimaro menyukai pemuda langit senja itu.

.

Tangan Naruto tak terlepas sekalipun dari gitarnya. Bibirnya pun selalu menyanyikan lyric yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala. Sesekali dia menahan airmatanya agar tak lepas dari penjara matanya.

_**Kan kutemukan ketenangan dalam bentuk baru**_

_**Meski aku belum terlelap selama dua hari**_

_**Karna nostalgia dingin**_

_**Mendinginkanku hingga ke tulang**_

-RF-

Entah aku merasa senang atau sedih saat aku mendengar Sasuke mengontrak sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari rumahnya dan jauh pula dari rumahku. Dia berkata, agar dia tak perlu menempuh perjalanan jauh dari rumahnya ke tempat kerjanya, sekaligus ingin menghindari paman Shisui.

"Enak ya jadi orang yang sudah bisa cari uang sendiri. Aku iri, Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis, namun mulutnya mengejekku dengan kata-kata yang sarkastik. Dan, hal itu membuatku bersyukur takkan sering-sering melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Tapi, bukan berarti pekerjaanmu yang dulu terhenti, lho Naru chan," ujarnya masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku menatap Sasuke sewot, dan dia hanya mengacuhkanku.

Hari-hari awal aku tak bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku merasa biasa. Bahkan sedikit bahagia karena aku tak merasa di intimidasi oleh senyuman dan wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, lama kelamaan, aku merasakan sedikit perasaan rindu padanya. Pada Sasuke itu.

Dia sering menelpon atau mengirimiku pesan. Tapi, itu belumlah cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa rinduku.

Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Aku luar biasa panik saat mendengar dia setelah hidup mandiri kini terlampau sering menjadi korban, atau bahkan pelaku, kecelakaan.

Yeah, entah dia yang tak pandai mengemudikan motor atau apa, setiap kali mendengar kenapa dia kembali terluka pastilah selalu antara, jatuh, menabrak orang, tak bisa mengerem saat turunan, sampai terserempet truk.

Yeah, sejak dia mengontrak rumah, dia tak membawa mobilnya turut serta. Bibi Mikoto membelikannya sebuah motor, dan dia menerimanya tanpa komentar.

Bahkan, saat bibi Mikoto membelikannya motor saat itu, dia minta ajarkan aku untuk membawa kendaraan beroda dua itu.

Dia memang tak bisa naik motor, bahkan bersepeda saja dia tak mahir.

Paman Fugaku dulu memang langsung mengajarkan pada Sasuke bagaimana cara menyetir mobil.

.

Aku selalu mendapat kabar bahagia dari Sasuke bahwa dia senang berada di tempat barunya. Dia memang tak memiliki teman di rumah kontrakannya, tapi dia berkata rekan-rekan kerjanya selalu mengunjunginya jika sedang libur dan dia berkata dia tak pernah sendirian.

Berbeda denganku. Aku yang dulu setiap harinya selalu mengunjungi Sasuke, kini tidak bisa lagi. Aku merasa begitu sendirian di rumah. Kyuubi, adikku yang memang sejak dulu memang tak pernah bisa dekat denganku pun hanya acuh tak acuh dan selalu melarangku jika aku meminjam benda-benda miliknya. Kyuubi selalu menolakku jika aku mengajaknya main, dan Kyuubi selalu tak mengijinkanku jika aku memintanya untuk ikut bermain dengannya.

Aku luar biasa kesepian.

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengatasi kesepianku adalah, menunggu email dari Sasuke. Email yang berisi lampiran naskah cerita yang terhenti di tengah jalan. Dan, aku akan melanjutkan cerita yang terhenti itu.

Jika kalian bertanya padaku, kenapa aku tak mencoba menulis ceritaku sendiri, aku akan menjawab, aku hanya takut gayaku akan sama persis seperti Sasuke, dan aku akan dikira meniru gayanya. Lagipula, aku tak biasa menulis cerita dari awal hingga akhir. Dari dulu, aku hanya bisa menyambung cerita yang terhenti, itu saja.

.

Setelah Sasuke lulus dan tak sekolah kembali, aku merasa sekolah adalah tempat paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Berada di rantai makanan terbawah, itu yang dikatakan Ned Gold.

Dikunci di locker, seseorang menempelkan kertas bertuliskan "Cubit aku" di punggungku, dan semua orang yang melihatnya akan mencubitiku. Dan yang lainnya, dan yang lainnya. Hingga yang paling parah, dipukuli.

Aku masih bisa ingat, Sasuke dulu selalu membalaskan apa yang orang-orang lakukan padaku. Rasa persahabatannya begitu tinggi, menurutku. Dan, aku menyukainya.

Dan, aku bahkan merindukan gandengan tangannya. Aku merindukan tangan hangatnya yang memelukku. Rindu bisikan anehnya yang tepat di telingaku. Rindu pada dadanya yang selalu menempel di punggungku dan dagunya yang bertengger manis di bahuku.

-RL-

Ingin rasanya Kimimaro melempar naskah itu dan membuangnya dari jendela yang ia hadapi sekarang. Atau membakarnya. 'Bisakah kau mencari nama yang lain untuk dirimu sendiri diceritamu, Naruto? kau benar-benar bodoh.'

.

Langit yang tadinya biru, perlahan-lahan dihiasi warna indah kejinggaan. Langit senja saat musim panas memang pemandangan yang begitu disukai orang itu. Bahkan, Naruto pun mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dia pun menyukai hal itu pula.

Naruto memandangi langit senjanya tanpa menghentikan lagunya.

_**Namun, tersimbah dalam lembayung keemasan**_

_**Aku kan duduk di beranda depan sepanjang malam**_

_**Terus menerus merenung karena**_

_**Saat aku memikirkanmu aku tak merasa sendiri**_

-RF-

"Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Temujin."

"_Bukankah kau sering bertengkar dengan siapa saja? Kau juga sering bertengkar denganku, bodoh."_

"Tapi ini berbeda, Sasuke," aku mengerang kesal. Sasuke di seberang sana tertawa pelan, _"Berbeda bagaimana?"_

"Apa, ya? Entahlah. Tapi, jika bertengkar denganmu, satu dua hari saja sudah baikan kembali. Tapi dengan Temujin? Bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan. Dia itu bertengkarnya langsung menusuk ke hati, Sasuke. Sarkastik."

"_Hoo, kau mengatakan orang lain sarkastik pada orang yang pernah kau katakan sarkastik."_

"Eh? Tapi... ini berbeda, Sasukeeee. Aduuh, aku menerangkannya seperti apa, ya? Pokoknya berbeda. Kau berkata sarkastik tapi lebih terasa seperti candaan. Berbeda dengan Temujin. Caranya bercanda lebih seperti sedang membunuhku dengan pedang."

"_Katakan saja aku lebih istimewa, bodoh."_

"Istimewa apanya? Enak saja."

"_Loh, lalu apa? Kau tidak bisa marah padaku berhari-hari karena aku istimewa di hatimu, bukan? Jujur saja."_

"Maaf saja, ya. Tapi, aku sudah punya pacar. Lagipula, kau itu tidak istimewa sama sekali, tahu," saat itu, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa Sasuke terhenti mendadak dan dia diam beberapa saat.

"_Hoo? Pacar? Siapa pacarmu?"_

"Seseorang yang sekelas denganku. Inisialnya, K."

"_Jangan katakan si kakek tua berkacamata itu."_

"Memang dia orangnya. Hehe, dia baik lho ternyata."

"_Baik? Dia dulu selalu memusuhimu kudengar."_

"Memang. Tapi, tidak lagi sekarang. Setelah sekelas kembali di kelas dua belas, dia jadi luar biasa baik padaku.

"_Oh, baguslah. Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Ku tutup."_

Dan, aku tak mendengar suara apapun dari seberang sana. Sasuke benar-benar menutup teleponnya. Aku sedikit menyayangkan, padahal ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padanya. Tapi, sudahlah.

Sudah setengah tahun Sasuke tinggal di rumah kontrakannya. Sudah setengah tahun pula aku selalu duduk di depan pintu depan atau di jendela kala sore tanpa teman. Dan, selama setengah tahun ini, aku hanya bertemu dengannya dua kali. Yeah, meskipun aku sudah punya pacar, tapi entah mengapa menghilangkan sosoknya dari dalam sini sangat sulit.

-RL-

'Jadi itu alasannya memutuskanku dulu? Huh, seharusnya aku sadar, ada orang lain di hatinya saat itu. Yeah, itu salahku juga. Memintanya menjadi pacarku tanpa pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Bahkan mungkin, dia menerimaku dulu karena terpaksa dan takut, aku menyakitinya lagi.'

Kimimaro menghela nafasnya panjang. Kekecewaan dan sedikit sedih mengingat hari-harinya yang tak lama dulu saat berhubungan dengan Naruto. yeah, itulah kenapa sekarang si tukang bully itu berteman baik dengan korbannya. Setelah putus dengan Naruto, Kimimaro tetap ingin menjaga hubungan baiknya dengan Naruto.

.

"Kak Naruto!"

Naruto melambai pada seorang gadis kecil yang menegurnya.

"Lihat, aku dapat kumbang badak yang besar sekali lho!"

Gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah Naruto dan memperlihatkan kotak kaca yang berisikan seekor serangga di dalamnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Kau pasti susah payah mendapatkannya."

"Iya. Tapi, ayah membantuku menangkapnya. Temanku juga membantuku."

"Teman, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Wah, enak sekali duduk di sini. Tepat menghadap laut," gadis kecil yang memiliki rumah tepat di belakang rumah Naruto itu berdecak kagum. Mata kecilnya menatap perahu-perahu yang hilir mudik dengan latar belakang langit senja.

"Indah, kan?"

"Iya. Kakak sedang apa memegang gitar?"

"Kakak menyanyi. Kau mau dengar?"

"Iya."

_**Tiap kali kukedipkan mata**_

_**Aku kan memikirkanmu malam ini**_

-RF-

Hanya setahun Sasuke meninggali rumah kontrakannya karena dia berhenti dari segala macam pekerjaannya. Sasuke berkata, dia ingin kuliah karena uangnya cukup. Dia juga berkata bahwa dia sengaja tidak kuliah setahun karena menungguku lulus dari sekolah. Konyol, bukan?

Tapi, kudengar dari paman Shisui bahwa Sasuke berhenti karena permintaan ibunya. Ibunya terlalu mengkhawatirkan tubuh Sasuke. Ibunya tidak ingin penyakit turunan dari ayahnya kambuh lagi karena Sasuke terlalu kelelahan dan stres.

Dan, Sasuke, seseorang yang keras kepala menerima permintaan ibunya tanpa ada penolakan sama sekali.

"Kau tidak seperti Sasuke yang kukenal."

"Hm? Memangnya Sasuke yang kau kenal seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyusun koleksi novel fiksinya.

"Dia pemberontak. Dan menyebalkan. Dan tak mau kalah. Dan egois. Dan menyebalkan. Dan apatis. Dan menyebalkan. Dan menyebalkan."

"Apa sebegitu menyebalkannya aku sehingga kau mengatakannya hingga lebih dari tiga kali?"

"Tentu saja. maksudku, uhm, yeah. Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hm?" Sasuke mendengus pelan.

He? Kemana hawa anehnya yang selalu menemaninya dulu?

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta," pernyataan Sasuke membuatku tersedak air liurku sendiri.

"Haaah? Pasti dengan anak kecil lagi. Kau menemukan seorang bocah kecil di lingkungan rumahmu, ya?"

"Uhm, yeah. Anak kecil. Dia itu berisik. Tapi, dia sangat manis. Sungguh, kau takkan bisa menahan gejolak kekaguman dan rasa cinta jika melihatnya."

Aku diam. Sasuke juga diam. Kami terdiam.

"Oh ya. Cucu balita dari ibu pemilik rumah kontrakanku manis sekali, lho. Kau harus melihatnya kapan-kapan."

"Dasar pedophil."

-RL-

"Ini gitar siapa, kak Naruto?"

"Orang yang menyewa rumah kontrakan ini sebelumnya," Naruto terpaksa berhenti menyanyi. Dia tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu.

"Memangnya kakak kenal siapa dia?"

"Ya. Dia sepupuku. Teman baik kakak."

"Kenapa aku tak tahu, ya?"

"Mungkin Konan chan lupa. Dia baru keluar dari sini beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Oh, kakak hitam itu? Dia jarang sekali keluar rumah, kak. Ibu sampai mengira dia sedang mengerami telur di dalam rumah."

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar celetukan kecil Konan.

"Dia orang baik, kok. Kakak lanjutkan menyanyinya, ya?"

_**Saat mata jingga menjadi lebih terang**_

_**Dan sayap yang berat menjadi ringan**_

_**Kan kurasakan langit dan aku merasa hidup lagi**_

-RF-

"Huh, jika sudah tahu alergi, kenapa malah mendekati kucing? Bodoh."

"Kau panggil aku apa, Naru chan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada. A... aku ambilkan obat untukmu dulu, Sasuke."

Yah, sudah lebih dari setahun bibi Mikoto dan paman Shisui menikah. Kini mereka menempati sebuah rumah baru, lebih dekat dengan rumahku, dan itu membuatku semakin sering ke rumah keluarga Uchiha ini.

Jika kalian tanyakan padaku, bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sasuke setelah insiden ciuman itu, itu tidak berarti hubungan kami semakin mengarah kehubungan yang romantis. Tidak. Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak suka pada hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Aku pernah mengajaknya menonton ulang film Titanic, dan dia justru tertidur saat film baru seperempat jam diputar. Aku juga pernah mempertontonkannya film Twilight yang begitu disukai para remaja di seluruh dunia. Tapi, dia justru muntah tak berhenti saat melihat Bella dan Edward berciuman. Dia bahkan demam setelah itu. Aku tak menyerah, aku juga memperlihatkan film Harry Potter, yah adegan romancenya sedikit, mungkin dia suka, itu pikirku.

Tapi nyatanya? Dia hanya memandang bosan film dan selalu menjulurkan lidah pada Daniel Radcliffe setiap kali Harry muncul di frame. Dia bilang, dia tak pernah bisa menyukai Harry Potter, karena pemeran Harry terlalu terkesan Gary stu. Dan dia benci tokoh itu.

Aku tak tahu, penyakit apa yang diidap oleh pemuda itu. Romancephobic? Entahlah, aku tak pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak memiliki alergi. Kau bahkan alergi pada apa saja. Pada kucing, pada keju, pada anjing, kau juga alergi pada kegelapan. Lalu, kenapa kau justru suka benda-benda berwarna gelap, huh?"

"Masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak. Aku penasaran saja."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke. Jika kau alergi pada kegelapan, bagaimana kau tidur? Saat kau memejamkan matamu, bukankah itu gelap?"

"Tapi, imajinasiku berwarna, Naruto."

"Oh ya. Aku lupa sedang berbicara dengan si raja fantasy."

Sasuke diam. aku juga diam sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" aku tak menjawab dan masih sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Kudengar kau baru saja kemalingan?"

"Hm, yeah. Tapi, tak apa. Hanya laptop dan jam tanganku saja yang hilang. Yah, salahku juga sih. aku menaruhnya sembarangan."

"Kasihan." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku merengut kesal.

"Diam saja kau, brengsek."

Tetot.

Sasuke memandangiku tajam saat handphonenya berbunyi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menulis status di BMmu. Aku tak menyangka teman-temannya secepat itu menanggapinya," aku tersenyum kecil. Sasuke merebut smartphonenya dengan kesal. Dibacanya apa yang tadi kutulis.

"Ah, sakit itu sama sekali tidak enak, ya? Menyebalkan."

Dia diam setelah membaca itu. Matanya menyipit melihatku.

"Apa? Statusnya terlalu OOC untuk seorang Sasuke, ya? Hehe, sengaja. Aku juga menulis status di facebookmu, lho."

"Kau ingin mati hari ini juga, ya?" tanyanya sarkastik. Tangannya dengan lincah menari di handphone qwerty itu.

"Kenapa dihapus, Sasuke? Biarkan temanmu mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan sekarang," ujarku mengcopy kalimat yang biasanya ada di facebook. Dia memberiku senyuman tipis melengkung, "Kenapa tidak kau tulis di status facebookmu sendiri bahwa kali ini kau akan mati di tangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya facebook lagi."

"Alibi."

"Aku sungguhan kok. Aku lupa password, hehe. Passwordnya kusimpan di laptop sih. tidak pernah kuhapal. Hehe."

"Dasar anak bodoh."

Aku diam tak menjawab dan kembali meminjam smartphonenya. Kali ini aku tak berani menulis status. Tapi, cukup mengkomen tidak apa-apa kan Sasuke?

"Naruto."

"Hm?" aku hanya berdehem.

"Kau sadar tidak, kau itu seperti senja."

Aku menatap Sasuke intens, "Maksudmu aku indah? Wah, terima kasih. aku tersanjung mendengar pujian seorang Sasuke."

"Bukan indahnya, bodoh. berkacalah. Matamu seperti langit. Rambutmu pirang kejinggaan. Jika kepalamu berada di bawah, maka sangat cocok sekali dengan langit senja. Langit biru dengan warna kejinggan di ufuk baratnya. Ayo jungkir balik. Aku ingin melihat langit senja."

"Brengsek."

"Naruto."

"Aku tak dengar apapun," ucapku kesal. Aku membalik kursiku agar tak menghadap Sasuke yang terbaring di depanku.

"Kau tentu tahu kesukaanku, kan?"

"Ya ya ya. Owl City. Seandainya orang itu adalah anak kecil, kau akan segera berangkat ke Amerika dan menikahi si bocah kecil Adam itu." Ujarku mengucapkan persis seperti Sasuke dulu berkata tentang Adam Young yang ia kagumi.

"Huh, kau memang benar-benar bodoh."

.

Aku pikir Sasuke sudah melupakan tentang paman Shisui hingga suatu hari, daun pintu kamarku hampir terlepas dari engselnya karena kebrutalan Sasuke. Matanya berkilat marah dan nafasnya luar biasa berat dan berbunyi tiap kali dia bernafas.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Andai dia bukan ibuku, Naruto. aku sangat ingin membunuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku terkejut bukan main dengan kata-katanya. Dia duduk di sampingku dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku selalu benci keterbukaan di antara suami istri. Kau tahu, Shisui brengsek itu menceritakan tentang aku yang dulu pernah menyukainya pada ibuku. Brengsek. Sangat brengsek. Dan, kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibuku saat makan siang tadi? 'Memang tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain saat kau benar-benar bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi.' Dia mengejekku Naruto. brengsek sekali. Sangat brengsek, ibuku itu.

"Dan, selama makan siang itu, ibuku seperti sengaja memperlihatkan kemesraannya di depan mataku, Naruto. aku benci sekali padanya. Sangat benci."

"Aku pikir kau sudah melupakan paman Shisui," kataku jujur. Sasuke tersenyum mengejekku, "melupakannya? Kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan orang yang kau cintai sementara orang itu selalu kau lihat setiap hari."

Aku luar biasa sakit hati kala itu. Aku ingin sekali menampar Sasuke saat itu juga. Berteriak di depannya bahwa percuma saja mengharapkan cinta dari suami dari ibumu sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Terlebih lagi Sasuke saat itu sedang depresi luar biasa.

Dia mengaku pusing padaku dan aku menyilakan dia menginap di rumahku. Sudah berhari-hari dia menginap di rumahku, namun bibi Mikoto juga paman Shisui tak pernah sekalipun berkunjung ke rumah untuk menjemputnya. Aku merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, selama Sasuke berada di rumahku, dia selalu terlihat sendirian di kamarnya. Merenung. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Terkadang, aku bisa mendengar ia menyanyi sendiri namun dengan suara yang entah mengapa menjadi sumbang. Aku juga kadang mendengar isakan tangisnya, atau gelak tawa pelan dari kamarnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan. Sedang membaca atau menulis status atau komentar yang lucu mungkin di masanger, facebook, atau twitternya. Hingga suatu hari aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keluar, melihat-lihat pemandangan hijau dan asri. Dia mengajakku untuk pulang sebentar ke rumahnya, dan dia mengepak sedikit baju dan membawa beberapa barang.

Sesampainya di rumahku, dia mengajakku bernyanyi.

"Kau tahu lagu All About Us milik He Is We? Itu, lagu yang dia nyanyikan bersama Adam Young. Bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi itu? Aku akhir-akhir ini sudah tahu kuncinya."

"Baik. Tapi aku yang bagian Adam Youngnya. Kau Rachelnya."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menyipit. Aku tersenyum kecut, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku Rachelnya."

.

Dua hari setelah aku dan Sasuke bernyanyi bersama, Sasuke dijemput bibi dan paman Shisui. Aku juga diajak untuk menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa hari.

Tapi, dari beberapa hari itu, aku tahu penyakit turunan apa yang diderita Sasuke.

Aku tak tahu tepat namanya, tapi penyakit turunan itu memang sudah turun temurun dan seperti diwariskan ke garis turunan pria. Ayah Sasuke pun keluar masuk dari rumah sakit karena penyakit itu.

Aku sudah katakan, aku tak tahu nama penyakit itu. Penyakit psikologis.

Suatu malam, Sasuke mengamuk luar biasa dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena melihat kemesraan ibunya dan ayah tirinya? Depresi? Dia seperti orang gila. Dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang kukenal.

Awalnya, bibi Mikoto hanya menguncinya di kamarnya hingga dia tenang. Setelah tenang, bibi Mikoto memintaku untuk menemaninya.

Dan, selama aku menemaninya dia seperti Sasuke yang kukenal. Sarkastik, brengsek, dan menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa, malam itu dia terlalu sering banyak melamun dan termenung. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto?"

"Apa Sasuke?" tanyaku pelan. Alis Sasuke berkerut, dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Kau tidak ingin tidur Sasuke? Kau tidak lelah?"

Sasuke menurut dan tak lama, dia sudah terlelap. Setelah itu, aku meminta pada bibi Mikoto untuk pulang.

.

Beberapa hari aku tak mengunjungi Sasuke, karena aku sibuk mendaftar kuliah kesana kemari. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya mendaftar di satu unversitas saja, dan dia cukup percaya diri bahwa dia akan diterima di tempat itu.

Yah, Sasuke sepertinya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Dia seperti Sasuke biasa yang menyebalkan bagiku, dan Sasuke yang pendiam untuk orang lain. Dia bahkan sempat menemaniku saat aku melakukan tes masuk di salah satu universitas.

Dia luar biasa gembira dihari pengumuman tempat dia mendaftar. Dia diterima di salah satu prodinya. Kesehatan anak. Yeah, tentu saja. aku takkan heran jika dia mengambil itu. Dia memang sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Akhir bulan Juni, Sasuke akan melakukan tes kesehatan di universitas itu. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk menemaninya. Tentu saja aku menerima permintaannya. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia saat melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Aku akan bertemu anak-anak setiap hari, Naruto. setiap hari. Hei, bagaimana denganmu? Dokter kandungan? Bersiaplah menghadapi ibu-ibu hamil. Haha."

Yeah. Dia sangat gembira.

Sebelum hari itu.

Sehari sebelum uji kesehatan, aku menelpon Sasuke untuk meminta kepastian tentang rencana hari esok. Tetapi, yang mengangkat justru bibi Mikoto. Dia berkata penyakit Sasuke kambuh lagi. Dia dia juga berkata sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengurus Sasuke, sehingga dia harus dibawa ke tempat ia seharusnya berada. Aku luar biasa terkejut dan bahkan secara tak sengaja aku membentak bibi Mikoto karena bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu dengan teganya mengirim anaknya sendiri ke tempat sialan yang bernama rumah sakit itu.

.

Yeah, dokter bilang, Sasuke bisa sembuh secepatnya. Aku juga selalu berdoa seperti itu. Tentu saja. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk orang yang kusayangi. Yah, aku menyayanginya.

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku selalu mengatakan hal itu jika aku menjenguknya. Dan, kalian tahu, apa tanggapannya. Dia hanya tersenyum aneh dengan alisnya yang mengkerut.

Aku sangat berharap, dia juga menerima cintaku.

Yeah, cerita cintaku yang dramatis.

Yeah, jika kalian pikir ini adalah cerita karangan, aku memang tak memungkirinya. Ini memang tidak seratus persen cerita nyata. Lagipula, apa kalian pikir aku bisa mengingat apa yang aku kerjakan setiap detiknya di hari-hari yang lalu? Tapi, aku mengambil garis besar ceritaku yang dramatis, menulis percakapan yang kuingat sedikit dan menuangkannya di sini. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa aku menaruhnya di rubrik fiksi dan bukan di rubrik halaman sebelah. Yeah, kuharap ceritaku ini sebagus saat aku menjadi penulis bayangan orang yang ada di cerita ini kunamakan Sasuke.

Jika kuingat kembali, menjadi penulis cerita sendiri ternyata lebih sulit dari menjadi seorang penulis bayangan.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca ceritaku.

Uzumaki Naruto.

-RL-

Kimimaro menahan nafasnya. Dia menahan tangis di dalam hatinya.

'Kalian berdua bodoh.'

.

_**Dan aku kan melupakan dunia yang kutahu**_

_**Namun kuberjanji takkan melupakanmu**_

_**Oh, jika suaraku bisa sampai**_

_**Melewati masa lalu**_

_**Aku kan berbisik di telingamu**_

_**Oh kasih, kuharap engkau di sini**_

"Suara kakak bagus," puji Konan. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Konan pulang ke rumahnya saat ibunya memanggilnya dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda. Menulis paragrap terakhir untuk laporannya.

.

"Ceritamu bagus, Naruto," puji Kimimaro saat Naruto baru meletakkan laporannya di meja redaksi. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan.

"Kau bohong."

"Uhm, yeah. Soalnya, aku tak memiliki ide nama yang lain. Dan, aku merasa tak enak mengganti namanya. Lagipula, dengan aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menggunakan nama aslinya, itu membuat pembaca berpikiran bahwa nama Uchiha Sasuke memang hanya samaran saja, bukan?"

"Kau benar," Kimimaro tersenyum tipis. "Yeah, setidaknya aku tahu, masa lalu mantan pacarku."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa, Naruto. yeah, ceritamu ini akan kuterbitkan di majalah Selasa ini," Kimimaro memainkan naskah cerita Naruto.

"Tanggal 10. Ya," sedikit senyum puas dilontarkan Naruto pada Kimimaro.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan tanggal 10?"

"Hari pertamaku menyaksikan langit senja di pelabuhan. Aku ada urusan lain, Kimimaro. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," Kimimaro berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto menatap Kimimaro dengan pandangan, 'Ya?'

"Ku dengar kau baru saja diterima di salah satu Universitas. Apakah uhm... Sasuke baru saja...," Kimimaro tak meneruskan pertanyaannya, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia katakan. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Yeah, delapan hari yang lalu." Setelah itu, Naruto pergi dari ruangan Kimimaro.

Senyum tipis, Naruto mengambil smartphone yang ada di saku celananya saat dia mendengar bunyi tetot.

Dibacanya pesan yang baru masuk, 'Hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar pagi ini?'

Tangan Naruto bermain cepat, 'Baik. Kau? :)'

Yeah, Naruto. akan tetap menjadi penulis bayangan untuk Sasuke. Naruto, akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke saat dia tidak bisa menempati posisinya. Akan selalu begitu.

'Cepat pulang dari tempat sialan itu, brengsek.'

**-End-**

Happy SasuNaru day 2012. Semoga menghibur. Mind to review?


End file.
